omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
The Mushroom Kingdom
Civilization Summary The Mushroom Kingdom 'is the main kingdom that Mario takes place in. Based on what is shown, it's a monarchy with Princess Peach being heir to the Throne. The capital is Toad Town, where Peach's Castle is centered as the base of operations for the kingdom. Despite Mario and Luigi being human beings, It's main population consists of the Toads, dinosaur-like creatures named Yoshi's and many other creatures infamous in The Mario Series. The Mushroom Kingdom is often at war with The Koopa Kingdom, which is located west of Peach's Castle. Although the Mushroom Kingdom is primarily made up of Toads, many other ethnic groups have joined the Mushroom Kingdom in the past years. 66% of the Mushroom Kingdom is made of Toads, 19% of Koopas and 9% of Bob-ombs . Those are the majority, but the rest of the ethnical groups are Shy Guys , Bumpties, Piantas and the remaining are humans and other small ethnic groups Civilization Statistics 'Tiering: High 4-C '''to '''4-A '''with Toad Soliders | '''High 4-C to 4-A '''via Mario Bros, Yoshi and Peach | '''4-A '''to '''3-A '''via Paper Mario, Luigi and Peach | '''Varies. 4-A to at most 2-B 'through items/artifacts 'Civilization Class: Advanced Civilization '(The Mushroom Kingdom possesses vast territory, with the addition of being able to produce advanced technology and machines), potentially '''Galactic Civilization '(Considered equal to The Koopa Kingdom, of which was capable of conquering and ruling the entire Galaxy. The Mushroom Kingdom should be capable of this as well) '''Name: The Mushroom Kingdom Verse: Mario Bros. Age: Unknown, although it's implied The Mushroom Kingdom has existed for quite a long time Classification: Monarchy Special Abilities: Average Toad Soldiers should have the abilities of Toad, who's a normal inhabitant, as such they should have Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Fourth Wall Awareness, Fungun Manipulation, Attack Reflection, Creation (Capable of projecting spores, whether actively or passively to create shields, reflect attacks or even create mushrooms), Adhensive (Easily able to walk on walls), Energy Manipulation (Toads can manipulate energy and even form constructs from it), Time Manipulation (Through using their energy, Toads can slow down time or even stop it completely) , Regeneration (Mid, Toads can survive being crushed easily and usually regenerate from it in seconds), Resistance to Black Holes, Fire Manipulation with a Fire Flower, Ice Manipulation with Ice Flower, Invulnerability with a Starman, Duplication with Double Cherries, Size Manipulation and Flight via power-ups, Time Stop with Stopwatch | Should have all the powers of Mario , Luigi , Yoshi and Princess Peach | Should have all the powers of Paper Mario, Paper Luigi and Paper Peach | The Mushroom Kingdom has access to numerous times and they get many abilities such as Fire Manipulation with a Fire Flower, Ice Manipulation with Ice Flower, Invulnerability with a Starman, Duplication with Double Cherries, Size Manipulation and Flight via power-ups, Time Stop with Stopwatch, Transformation (Multiple Power Ups), Healing (Super Mushroom), Flight (Multiple Power Ups), Animal Manipulation (Super Bell, Super Leaf, Frog Suit, Penguin, Suit, etc), Intangibility (Vanish Cap), Invisibility (Vanish Cap), Metal Manipulation (Metal Cap), Earth Manipulation (Rock Mushroom), Cloud Manipulation (Cloud Flower), Duplication (Double Cherry), Transmutation (Gold Flower and Tanooki Suit), Vibration Manipulation (Mega Mushroom and Cape Feather), Explosion Manipulation (Gold Flower), Attack Reflection (Cape Feather), Weapon Mastery (Hammer Suit, Superball Flower, and Boomerang Flower), Surface Scaling (Mini Mushroom and Super Bell), Attacking foes without direct contact (Boost Star), Statistics Amplification (Gold Flower), Time Manipulation (Speed and Slow Flower), Energy Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Creation, Sealing, Reality Warping and Wish Granting (Via Power Stars), Plot Manipulation, Power Bestowal, Power Nullifcation and likely all the powers of The Star Spirits , as it's made with their essence (Via The Star Rod) Kardashev Scale: Type 0, with the potential to become Type II ''' '''Population: There are countless Toads, many Yoshi and several other species such as Goomba , Koopa Troopa , Shy Guys, Bob-omb and so on. Also supposedly Humans such as Mario and Luigi make up a small portion of the population Territory: The Mushroom Kingdom Technology/Abilities: *'Power-Ups '- Items that transform those who come into contact with. Each power-up has a different abilities and effect to them when used *'Poltergust 3000' - A high powered vacuum used to suck up ghosts, which Luigi uses *'F.L.U.D.D.' - The Flash Liquidizer Ultra Dousing Device. A water cannon with Artificial Intelligence, which Mario uses. *'Magic Paintbrush' - A tool Shadow Mario used to frame Mario by painting graffiti all over Isle Delfino. *'Dark-Light Device' - a unique flashlight-like device that emits a rainbow light and helps Luigi see invisible objects and is the main way to help capture Boos. *'Pixelator' - An teleporter-like object. E. Gadd uses this to transport Luigi in and out from mansions directly to or from his bunker. *'Hammer -' an item that appears throughout many games in the Mario series and in Donkey Kong. *'Poltergust 5000' - A vacuum invented by Professor E. Gadd and is used by Luigi in the game Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon. It is the direct successor of the Poltergust 3000 from Luigi's Mansion, and a more upgraded version of the Poltergust 4000 in Mario Kart DS Destructive Ability: Large Star Level 'to '''Multi-Solar System Level '''with Toad Soldiers (Despite not being as powerful, Toads should be comparable to Mario, Luigi and the other Star Children. Should also be on the same league as Toad, who is consistently shown to be on par with The Mario Brothers) | '''Large Star Level '''to '''Multi-Solar System Level '''with Mario , Luigi , Yoshi and Princess Peach (The strongest forces within The Mushroom Kingdom. Mario and Luigi have shown they can consistently fight on par with Bowser, who can tank Blackholes with minor effects and is on par with Paper Mario, who can create entire realms with countless stars. Yoshi himself is capable of launching Raven Raphael with so much force, he became an entire constellation in space. Princess Peach is weaker than Mario and Luigi, but still shown to be comparable to her and is even able to fight Bowser in some instances) | '''Multi-Solar System Level '''to '''Universe Level '(In Paper Mario, Mario, Luigi and Peach are much stronger than shown in main games. as Paper Mario, he can create an entire realms with countless stars and at his full power, he can take out Black Bowser, who was powered by Black Paint, which makes up all of space itself in Paper Mario’s universe. Paper Luigi and Peach should be comparable) | '''Multi-Solar System Level '''to '''Multiverse Level '''via Items/Artifacts (The Mushroom Kingdom has access to Power Stars and contains an abundance of them at their disposal. Power Stars, of which can create entire constellations. Their strongest item they have access to is The Star Rod, which is powered by The Star Spirits and contains their essence. Also the item was able to overpower them when used correctly) '''Power Source: Supposedly Power Stars, which are shown to be one of the foundations of The Mushroom Kingdom Speed: ''' '''Massively Hypersonic to Massively FTL+ for Toad Soldiers (While slower, should still be comparable in speed to Mario | Massively Hypersonic (Can outrun and dodge lightning, canonballs, sound-based abilities and even bullets) to Massively FTL+ (Dreamy Luigi could jump into constellations. Dodged attacks from a Grand Star-powered Bowser, who can tag Starship Mario is able to travel across a universe in 10 seconds and flew the center of the universe in a short time; Fought the Millennium Star, which flew from the center of the universe to Earth in a couple of seconds) | Massively FTL+ (Shown to be comparable to "regular Mario", who attacks from a Grand Star-powered Bowser, who can tag Starship Mario) Durability: Large Star Level '''to '''Multi-Solar System Level '''with Toad Soldiers. '''Large Star Level '''to '''Multi-Solar System Level '''with Mario , Luigi , Yoshi and Princess Peach. '''Multi-Solar System Level '''to '''Universe Level '''via Paper Mario, Luigi and Peach. '''Multiversal '''via Star Rod and it's protective barriers that can be constructed '''Industrial Capacity: '''Thanks to Power Stars, The Mushroom Kingdoms can create things in a matter of seconds and other Toads have shown they can create constructs of energy to form weapons in seconds '''Military Prowess: The Mushroom Kingdom primary advantage is their unity, Princess Peach staffs and supports Toad Houses in major towns near Toad Town. And as the ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom, she is good at means of stealth as she manages to sneak letters to her allies when ever there is trouble. The majority of the kingdom inhabitants has their own talents which contributes to the kingdom's productivity and thrive as a whole. Intelligence: Genius '''(E.Gadd alone would warrant this level of intelligence and thanks to him, The Mushroom Kingdom gets access to insanely advanced technology that also can be used to combat ghosts and undead nations. Mario himself has canonically been in a war and has knowledge of the battlefield. Princess Peach despite being known as a bad leader, has shown good leadership in the means of battle and is a intellectual political leader) '''Notable Individuals: *Princess Peach *Toadsworth *Chancellor *Captain Toad *Legendary Captain *Mayor Fettuccine *Prince Hugo *Prince Mush *Toad Captain *Toad Minister *Toadmaster General *Luigi *Mario *Yoshi *Donkey Kong (Depends, for the most part Donkey Kong does help out The Mushroom Kingdom) Weaknesses: The security means and military are rather lax and not that effective as time and time again shows that their ruler Princess Peach is constantly being kidnapped by Bowser with little to no trouble, and would have to rely most of the time on Mario and Luigi to save her (Although this may be a direct result of Bowsers's power as opposed to he inefficiently of The Mushroom Kingdom) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Civilizations Category:Mario Bros. Category:Nintendo Category:Games Category:Geniuses Category:Creation Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Fungus Wielders Category:4th Wall Awareness Characters Category:Regenerators Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Size Users Category:Flight Users Category:Time Benders Category:Adhesive Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Animal Users Category:Earth Users Category:Metal Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Stat Amplification Users Category:Sealers Category:Reality Warpers Category:Wish Granters Category:Plot Manipulators Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Weapons Master Category:Invisibility Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Healers Category:Cloud Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2